


Untitled Martin/Douglas drabble

by minnabird



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin faces Douglas after embarrassing himself while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Martin/Douglas drabble

“I – I – I – look, I was –”

“Pleasantly plastered?” Douglas drawls.

“I…wouldn’t say that.” Martin’s voice comes out high and croaky with embarrassment. “More like…sufficiently shit-faced.”

“I’d say you were _delightfully drunk_. Or perhaps wonderfully wasted?”

Martin responds automatically to what is clearly a new word game. “Beyond blitzed.”

Douglas gives him a disapproving look and says, “Perfectly pissed.”

“All right, _brilliantly_ blitzed,” Martin snaps.

“Stealing Arthur’s word now, are we?”

Martin glares. He expected this conversation to be humiliating, but not in this way. “Splendidly sloshed.”

“ _Very_ good!”

“A-a- _anyway_ ,” Martin says, before Douglas can continue this ridiculous game, “I just wanted to make sure things weren’t going to be, you know, weird.”

“After our illustrious captain drunkenly kissed the first officer and then needed to be driven home and tucked up in bed by said first officer? No, I don’t see why things should be… _weird_.”

This is Douglas at his usual, Martin knows this, but he goes red anyway and says, “You didn’t need to tuck me into bed or any of that. I was perfectly capable of doing that on my own.”

“And managing the stairs? Were you capable of _that_ on your own? Because I seem to remember quite a bit of falling about before I let you sling your arm around my shoulders.”

“Yes, well…well, I could have got to bed on my own!” Martin straightens his uniform jacket angrily before marching towards the door.

“Martin?”

Martin turns back, braced for a Parthian shot – one of those awful, witty lines Douglas is so brilliant at coming up with.

Douglas smiles slowly. “I believe the phrase is ‘peacefully passed out’.”


End file.
